1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional job processing apparatus that requires a user who is going to use an apparatus to log in to the apparatus. Such a job processing apparatus stores an executed job history in connection with the ID of the user who is logging in to the apparatus. For example, a copier as the job processing apparatus can count and total the number of copy sheets for each user ID.
Japanese laid-open patent publication (Kokai) No. H04-73777 (JP04-73777A) discloses an image forming apparatus (copier) that permits interruption use by a second user during use by a first user. In this apparatus, the second user who is subsequently going to use the apparatus presses an interruption key and inputs a code. This makes the image forming apparatus count the number of sheets processed by the copy operation executed as a job in connection with the ID of the user (the second user who is subsequently going to use the apparatus) corresponding to the inputted code.
However, the conventional method can keep the execution history of the job appropriately, only when the second user who is subsequently going to use the apparatus spontaneously instructs the change of the user who operates the image forming apparatus by the key operation of the interruption key etc.
For example, when the second user who subsequently uses the job processing apparatus does not know existence of the interruption key, the second user can execute a job without pressing the interruption key. In such a case, although the job is executed by the second user, the execution history is recorded as the history of the first user.
Further, when the second user intentionally makes the job processing apparatus execute the job without pressing the interruption key, the execution history is recorded as the history of the first user.